


The Great (er) Divorce

by cereus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Animal Transformation, Crack, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Sexual Fantasy, Xeno, Xenophilia, You Have Been Warned, possible ooc, the infinity stones x-con the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/cereus
Summary: The aftermath sometimes has more chaos that the superheroes' victory.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	The Great (er) Divorce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/gifts).



"So may I be the first to congratulate on your new improved status?" 

A murmur of half-overheard voices came from the back table where the avengers were all crammed in, a second table pressed up against it to contain what had clearly been a long celebration.

"Yes you may, very much!"

"Improved status? Rude! It sounds like you didn't like being married to her very much!"

"It was simply the quickest way to get things done" replied Loki.

"An expedient" Natasha added.

"Nothing so serious"

"a clever expedient then, and well whatever it was it got us this." Thor said smiling slightly, slapping the heavy chunk of golden metal down on the table . It glitters with faint residual power, glints sparking off of the stones as it laid incongruously on the wooden table of the bar's back room."

"Such a strange artifact." mused Tony nursing a mocktail he had carefully specified 10 ingredients to make. 

"Perhaps we should ask it for a wish."

"I'm pretty sure it says you shouldn't use that while you've been drinking and toking up"

"Nah, that's heavy machinery, this is only... medium heavy. Maybe a wish that our newly separated newlyweds could properly enjoy ... their new state?"

A hand stumbled it's way through the drink glasses and a few older blunts, towards the gilded glove, he didn't even have time to reach it before the infinity stone's powers were jumping against his skin. little red and green sparks rimmed his knuckles and vibrated there. 

A few minutes later, Loki's stomach filled with butterflies as some ghost of power rose out of Loki's skin, duplicated itself, and sent the extra copy hurtling towards Thor.

Leaving him with a red glow in his eyes.

"Oh this will be fun, littlest brother!"

"Not that I generally object to interesting romps, but not now, and certainly not in public?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that", he said gesturing to the way the rest of the room besides the avengers tangle of tables stood frozen. "and I've been waiting for this for so long."

Thor stood up and pressed Loki quickly against the wall.

"So I heard you like swans? Or, no was that someone else?"

Suddenly he felt feathers pricking at the back of his arms, digging in to where he was being clasped with the strange man's small but delicately strong hands. 

"Have you heard what they say about ducks, by the way?" He heard the snap of fingers, and his pants vanished, and suddenly he felt something long and very.... hard and tightly ridged between his legs. the feather pinpricks shifted on his arms as the man shifted against him, drawing it slowly back and forth along the curve of his hip. 

"Or perhaps something else might be more your speed?" and the feathers melted away from being so close against his skin, but he could still feel hot breath on his neck. he felt something slip into him, much larger than he thought possible. A foot kicked his leg aside and he was re positioned as his half brother's weight slammed into him again and again. 

He whimpered as something ballooned inside of him bigger and bigger, as the sun wolf fucked the father of the wolf that ate the moon.

And as something burst the world faded out, depositing all of them at the Avenger's tower.

The odd red light began to melt from Thor's eyes, and in that half state, a bit of his old voice returned too. "I think this counts as, what do the people of this realm call it? Screwing it to the man?"

"I think that's 'Fuck the man'."

"And I think we did that earlier to that big purple bastard anyway."


End file.
